


Lost Heroes

by melca36



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Mass Effect, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Mystery, Polyamory, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melca36/pseuds/melca36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the destruction of the Reapers, John Shepard’s peaceful life is interrupted after a mysterious old friend of Steve’s saves his life. When her evasiveness prompts him to do a search into her background; startling revelations reveal her contributions to the war effort, the full extent of Cerberus’s depravity and a grief so unyielding it gives him the drive to get rid of his own demons as he endeavors to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

# Lost Heroes 

John let out a sigh as Steve landed the shuttle. It had been four years since the war, three since his recovery. He had been as close to death as one could possibly be when they found him but defied the odds and survived. Steve remained by his side during his recovery and rehabilitation. After receiving his medal of honor, and memorializing Admiral Anderson on the Normandy, he had retired from duty with Steve. They lived in a remote area of Lake Tahoe but frequently visited the Tahoe Township where Steve had a hangar.

The area was beautiful, peaceful and remained largely untouched during the war and while the townspeople knew who he was, they respected his privacy, which was the way he liked 

Earth was in a state of flux. The reaper invasion had wiped out nearly half of the population. While rebuilding was ongoing, it was a slow process. The world was a frontier again. The big cities looked more like giant off world colonies as the construction trudged on. Government centers were established to maintain control and run things but of course, politics and bureaucracy created more chaos. John was happy to be retired. Meeting Steve during the war filled a void in him. He gave him the drive to fight and to survive, and wanted to enjoy life after getting a third chance.

The last four years have not always been easy though for the scars of the war ran deep within him. Nightmares still plagued him though they were nowhere the same frequency they were during the war. Steve was always patient, supportive but he wanted children. It was not that John did not want them. Those dreams of that little boy still haunted him. Being around children that age, especially boys would always bring on anxiety now. While he was always able to hide it hated himself for feeling that way. When Steve mentioned adoption and surrogacy, John would evade the subject and the occasional argument would ensue. They would always make up but it hurt John to know he was depriving Steve of having the family he wanted.  


  
“I’m really happy you decided to join me,” Steve smiled.

“You were right. I need to get out more.” John’s eyes locked on Steve’s lips. Four years later that sexy smile could still undo him.

Steve raised his eyebrows as John leaned forward, the smile grew a little, and then he was leaning too, mouth open, hand coming up to cup John’s chin. John closed his eyes, let go of his worries, and savored the feel of Steve as they kissed.  
“You know if we keep this up we’ll never make it outside,” Steve said as they broke apart.  
“It wouldn’t be the first time,” John, grinned.  
“I promise it won’t take long,” Steve got up from his seat. “I just need to check inventory and make arrangements to have that fighter moved.”  
“Take your time,” John chuckled. “I have the shopping list.”  
“Let’s go try that new place afterwards. I’ve heard food is fantastic.”  
“Sounds good,” John got up and pulled Steve close for one last kiss.  


“Thanks Betty,” John smiled and shook the woman’s hand. “You spoil us.”  
“It’s my pleasure,” Betty laughed. “And it’s the least I can do. Whenever you come to town business increases. I’ll have everything brought to the hangar.”  
  
“Appreciate it,” John nodded and turned to see the little boy looking at him.  
He could feel his heart beat against the chest as the boy stared at him.  
“Excuse me are you Commander Shepard?”  
John turned to see a woman smiling it and the boy looking up at her.  
“Um…yes but I am retired now.”  
“Its an honor to meet you. Would you mind if I take your picture with my son?”  
“Of course… not,” John’s heart raced as he looked down at the boy. “What is your name?”  
“Charlie,” The boy managed to get out.  
“Go stand with the commander,” the woman directed as held her Omni tool out.  
“Here,” John picked up the boy and smiled towards the woman.  
“There,” the woman smiled as John put the boy down. “Thank you so much.”  
“It was my pleasure,” John nodded. “I should get going.”  
“Thank you again,” The woman called as John hurried out of the store. 

Breathing heavily he made his way to the shuttle and leaned against it.  
“Dammit!” 

For all the things he accomplished, his anxiety over being around children filled him with shame.  
“Are you alright?”  
He opened his eyes to see Steve looking at him with concern.  
  
“I had my picture taken with a little boy. I just need to catch my breath.”  
“I’d understand if you want to head home.”  
“No,” John walked over to Steve. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go grab a drink and some dinner.”  
“I’m proud of you,” Steve touched John’s cheek.  
“The food better be good.”  
“Macy and Rick raved about the place a few minutes ago,” Steve said as he led John down the street. “They both told me tell you hello.”  
“I’ll come say hello next time,” John promised.  
They walked across the street toward the rustic building and could already smell the food.  
“Crossroads Tavern,” John looked at the sign.  
“I think I smell chili,” Steve remarked as they went inside.

  
The aroma of chili filled the room as John and Steve seated themselves in a booth across the bar. There were a few people drinking and watching the game at the bar while two couples danced on the second floor.  
A third of the tables were occupied and a man and an Asari were going back and forth waiting on them. The Asari turned and smiled when seeing them.  
“Just give me a second,” She ran back toward the kitchen then immediately came to them holding a data pad. 

  
“Welcome to Crossroads Tavern. My name is Rianni. Can I get you some drinks before your meal? Have you already decided?”  
“Are you the proprietor?” John asked.  
“No. Mark and I just help run the place. The owner spends most of time in kitchen doing the cooking.”  
“It certainly smells incredible,” Steve remarked. “Is that chili I smell?”  
“It is,” Rianni smiled. “It’s turkey chili since there is still a beef shortage. We make a fresh pot every day.”  
“We’ll start off with two beers. And then bring us two bowls of chili,” John set the menu down.  
“The chili comes with fresh baked cornbread,” Rianni winked.  
“Even better,” Steve said eagerly.  
“I’ll get your beers,” Rianni grinned as she headed to the bar.  
“This place seems nice,” John looked around.  
“It does,” Steve agreed. “That chili is bringing back some…wonderful memories.”  
“Did Robert make chili?”  
“No,” Steve chuckled. “While you and I take turns cooking, Robert was lucky if his toast was not burnt. We had a close friend who made the best chili. She would visit and always make us a huge pot of it. We would live off of it for the whole week.”  
“Sounds like she was a good friend.”  
“She… was,” Steve sighed. “Jordan lost her parents to the same epidemic that took mine. We were sent to the same group home and were **_always_ **there for each other. She actually enlisted in the military two years after I did and was a damn good pilot herself. The Alliance wanted her to focus on her biotics though and she got disillusioned and left when her tour was up.”  
**** “Why haven’t you mentioned her before?” John said.  
“I just figured the Reapers took her the way they took Robert and our other friends.”  
“I’m sorry,” John took his hand. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.”  
“No its alright. Jordan and I had some great times. Before Robert, we used to go to bars where she would introduce me to men and I would introduce her to the ones that were more to her taste as well as the women that I knew were to her taste. There were times we would just go out clubs to dance too. When I met Robert on my own she encouraged me to go for it. They eventually became close friends too. She actually took this minister course on the extranet, was certified and was able to marry us. Jordan also prepared a fabulous feast for us that day.”

  
“Good friends like that are rare to find,” John nodded his thanks to Rianni when she set their beers down.  
“They are,” Steve looked away. “My biggest regret is we sort of parted on bad terms.”  
“What happened?”  
“Jordan moved to the Haven colony in the Terminus system where there was no Alliance jurisdiction. She made a lifestyle choice that I did not…approve of. I eventually realized it felt like I was losing a part of my family. I was selfish and petty. Robert eventually convinced me to send a message to her. I just never got around to it and then it was… too late.”  
“I’m sorry,” John said gently. “I wish I got to meet her.”  
“She’d like you,” Steve smiled  
“Here you go.”  
They looked up to see Rianni set their food down.  
“This looks great,” Steve picked up his spoon.  
“Thank you,” John smiled.  
Steve stirred it around before taking a spoonful. “This is even tastes like Jordan’s chili.”  
“Excuse me,” Rianni said. “Do you know Jordan? Jordan Baxter? She’s the proprietor.”  
“My Jordan’s last name was Miles,” James said politely. “But thank you.”

Steve went back to eating as John watched a woman come out of the kitchen and head to the bar. A couple of men sitting at a table across from them stopped drinking and watched as she strode by. While his view was obscured, it was obvious by their reaction that there must be something about her for them to react like that. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she poured herself a drink, taking a sip before setting the glass down to talk to Rianni. 

Taking a bite of chili, he watched as the woman walked towards them. Looking to be in her thirties, she had an athletic built typical of most biotics. A mass of wispy bangs covered her forehead and he noticed she was heterochromic. The small scar near her right eye made him realize the amber colored eye was likely an implant. Her other eye was an emerald green and the color combination gave her a mysterious allure.  
“Hello. Rianni tells me you are enjoying the chili and I just wanted to give you my thanks.”  
“My god,” Steve dropped his spoon when he looked up at her.  
“My name is Jordan and I am one of the owners of this fine establishment,” She smiled at John and then to Steve but that smile quickly disappeared and a small gasp followed it.  
“Steve?”  
She blinked twice as if making sure that was she was seeing was real.  
“I can’t believe it,” He got up from his chair and hugged her.  
John observed that it took her a few seconds before she responded.  
“I never thought….I’d see…,” She began.  
“When I first smelled that chili I should have run to the kitchen because nobody else could make it the way you do,” Steve said happily.  
John coughed before taking a sip of his beer.  
“I’m sorry,” Steve laughed and stroked his arm before looking back towards Jordan. “This is John.”  
“I had a feeling it was you. I’ve seen the vids. It’s an honor to meet you,” Jordan sat down next Steve.  
“Thanks. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you,” John smiled. “Didn’t… anybody tell you about us?”  
“We’ve only been here a few months and have been busy getting the place established. You must have the loyalty of the locals and the local security because the only thing that was mentioned that there a few famous residents who maintained a **_low…profile_.** ”  
“Why didn’t you look me up?” Steve put his drink down.  
“I just figured I’d be interfering in your life.  
 ** _“Never!”_** Steve insisted. “You are my oldest and dearest friend. We’ve been through a lot together and I would _**always**_ want you in my life.”  
“There is strength in friendship,” John added. “Any friend of Steve’s is a friend of mine.”  
“Thank you,” Jordan nervously wrung her hands.  
“Your last name is Baxter,” Steve set his napkin in the empty bowl. “You married one of them?”  
“They didn’t make it,” Jordan looked away.  
“I’m so sorry,” Steve said somberly.  
“It’s fine. It is what it is. Is it… all right for me to say I am sorry about Robert? When I heard about Ferris Fields, I assumed the collectors had gotten both of you. I was…shocked when I saw you on the vids after the war.”  
“It’s alright,” John reassured her.  
“John is right. Robert will _**always** _ hold a special place in my heart. John and I… found each other at a time when we both needed somebody.”  
“I’m happy for you Steve…the both of you,” Jordan smiled.  
“So what did you do during the war?” John changed the subject.  
“The Alliance reinstated me when I helped a grateful admiral get his family out of Vancouver and to one of the mountain installations. I was given a shuttle and Mark as a partner and did a lot of rescues. We discovered Rianni protecting a group of children at an abandoned evac center and she became part of the team.”  
“And you guys have been inseparable ever since,” Steve said as he nibbled a piece of cornbread.  
“Actually Mark and Rianni are together. I am just their friend. We decided to stick together after the war.”  
“I didn’t mean to… imply…” Steve began.  
“It’s alright Steve. I wasn’t offended.”  
“How did you lose your eye?” John looked at her.  
“Got injured during a mission,” Jordan blinked.  
“If you don’t mind me saying that eye does not look like a military grade replacement,” John observed.  
“I wouldn’t know,” Jordan smiled. “I’m just grateful Mark and Rianni got me to a med unit in time and I was still able to fly.”  
“Thank you for your service during the war,” John held out his hand and she shook it.  
“You’re…welcome. We did what we could and always wished we could have done _more_ ,” Jordan looked down at the table.  
“Believe me. I understand that feeling.”  
“I’m glad you had friends to support you Jo,” Steve patted her arm. “I lost so many people during the war. Just seeing you here…alive…I hope we don’t lose touch again.”  
“It’s good…to see you as well Steve,” Jordan stood up then looked at John. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise,” John nodded.  
“Please. Let’s _**not**_ lose touch,” Steve got up and hugged her.  
Jordan gave him a quick embrace and nodded before heading back to the bar. John watched her as she spoke with Rianni before leaving the room.  
“Isn’t she great?” Steve grinned.  
“She is nice,” John agreed. “A bit evasive though.”  
Jordan was just surprised to see us. She'll warm up."  
“I’m sure she will,” John watched as Rianni went over to where Mark was putting glasses away.  
“We better head back to the shuttle,” John stood up and started to walk towards Rianni.  
“Jordan told me to tell you your meal is on the house,” Rianni called to them.  
“Please tell her we said thank you,” Steve nodded.  
“Will do. Have a great evening.”

  
“I should have never said what I said earlier,” Steve groaned as they walked down the street.  
“What did you say?”  
“It was the comment I made about being inseparable with her friends. My falling out with her stemmed with a lifestyle decision she made.”  
“And what was that?”  
“She became close to two men. Jordan always labeled herself to be pansexual and I never had a problem with that. I just never expected….”  
“Sounds like you were jealous,” John chuckled.  
“ _ **Not**_ in that way,” Steve shook his head and laughed. “Growing up in that group home after our parents died. We talked about how we would live next door to each other. I would be married to the perfect man and she’d be married to love of her life. We would raise our kids together. I know it sounds silly.”  
“It’s not silly at all,” John put an arm around him. “Being on the Normandy taught me that a family does _**not**_ always mean blood. Those who are _**always** _there for you, who accept you for who you are, who support you through thick and thin, and who never turn their back on you, that’s family.”__  
“That’s exactly how I felt. I just never expected her to be in a polyamorous relationship. I did not react well to it. As she got closer to them, it felt like she was drifting away. Robert kept reminding me that it was her life but it…hurt. And now I feel bad because it’s obvious she lost them during the war.”  
“Did you ever meet them?”  
“I met them twice,” Steve recalled. “They seemed nice enough.”  
“It sounds like the two you and Jordan shared a lot and a bond like that is really hard to break. Just give her time.”  
“I will.”  
They reached the shuttle and found Rick and Macy had packed it with the supplies they had brought.  
“I forgot my work data pad. I’ll be right back.”  
“I’ll be right here,” John smirked.

John knew Steve would likely be gone longer than a minute giving him the chance to use the shuttle’s computer to send a message to Liara asking her to find any information she could dig up on Jordan. Being retired; he had no access to personnel files but she would be able to get the information for him. That eye implant and her caginess about her past made him see there was to more to her story and he wanted to know what she was hiding before Steve rekindled his friendship with her.

  
The shuttle’s sensors went off and he quickly went outside to see two men standing a few feet from him.  
“Hello Commander Shepard.”

The fact they were dressed completely in black made it obvious they were not from the area. He also noticed a black skycar in the distance. There was something vaguely familiar about the man’s voice but he could figure out why.  
“Is there something I can do for you?” John folded his arms.  
“Yes,” the man spoke again as he pulled out a gun on him. “You can die.” 

The other man remained silent but pulled out a gun as well. John couldn’t help but chuckle for it had been several years that somebody wanted him dead.  
“You killed my father!” The man spat. “You destroyed my family. We’re pariahs now….because of you.”  
“You’re Uldina’s son,” John realized  
“It took you long enough to figure out. Retirement has made you soft.”  
“Your father was undone by his own corruption,” John declared.  
“Bullshit! My father wanted humanity to matter.”  
“You survived the war. You have a chance to bring honor back to your family name. Killing me is not going to bring back your father or that honor,” John reasoned.  
“No but what it will do is make me feel better.” 

The two men fired their guns just as he unleashed a singularity but he found himself quickly enveloped in a barrier which shielded him from the shots. This barrier was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He was literally engulfed in a massive bubble. He turned to see Jordan standing on the top the shuttle. She had shielded him from the shots. 

He saw her hurl the one man across the way as he knocked the gun out of Uldina’s hand. It had been years since John had fought and he felt every hit. He gave as good as he got though and managed to slam Uldina to the ground. Turning back to Jordan, he saw her brush the bangs out of her face as she hurried towards him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“It’s been awhile since somebody wanted to kill me,” John walked slowly towards her. “It would have ended differently had it not been for you. Thank you.”  
“I was just lucky to have arrived at the right moment. Where is Steve?”  
“He had to go back to the hangar. Did you want to talk to him?”  
“I wanted to give him this,” She handed John a data disk. “These are some copies of old photos I thought he would like.”  
“This is going to mean a great deal to him. Why don’t you give it to him yourself?”  
The alarm from the hangar finally went off and John looked to see the door slowly open.  
“I’m heading back to the tavern. If the town’s security wants to question me tell them to head there.”  
“I will,” John nodded. “Thank you again.”  
He turned to see she was already halfway towards the corner.  
“Thank god, you’re alright!”  
He turned to see Steve running towards him and two of the townships security shuttles were landing.  
“We were locked down in the hangar by two men holding us at gunpoint. We saw everything on the vid and finally managed to distract and fight them off.”  
“I’m fine. Those men worked for Uldina’s son but Jordan came upon the scene and saved…”  
“She saved your life,” Steve hugged him. “Where did she go?”  
“Jordan went back to the tavern,” John reached into his jacket and handed him the data disk. “She wanted me to give you this.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s something that will mean a lot to you. Let’s go deal with security so we can get home and you can see it.”  
They watched as some of the men headed towards the hangar while the others headed toward them. 

A couple hours later John watched as Steve retrieved the files from the disk. When the first photograph showed up on the screen, John heard him suck in his breath. Looking at the image, he saw that it was of Steve, Robert, and Jordan. They were dressed up and she had an arm around each of them. There was another photo of Steve and Robert alone, they were smiling and toasting each other with glasses of wine. The final photo was the three of them sitting at a table that looked like had enough for twice as many people.  
“These are wedding photos,” Steve sighed. “I can’t believe she still had them after all this time.”  
“I must say Robert was very handsome. You have good taste in men.”  
“I certainly do,” Steve put an arm around him.  
“Did you ever see Jordan use her biotics?”  
“Yes. When I was tinkering on my fighter, she would use them to get parts off the higher shelves for me. Jordan could also use them for climbing and jumping. There was a biotics instructor at the school we went to but she didn’t get her formal training until joining the alliance. I remember her having this incredible amount of self-control. There were times I’d forget she was biotic.”  
“That barrier she made to save me was unlike anything I’ve seen for human biotics.”  
“Listen,” Steve pulled him closer. “I don’t care where she got her training. She saved your life. That’s **_all_** the matters to me. I’d love it if we can be friends again…if we can all be friends.”  
“We’re not the same people we used to be before the war,” John reminded him. “She’s not the same. I would hate see you get your hopes up only to be hurt.”  
“She **_would not_** have given you those photos to give to me if she didn’t care.”  
“Perhaps you’re right. Just give it some time. That’s all I ask.”  
“Alright,” Steve laughed. “I will hold off from inviting her to join us for one of our home cooked meals.”  
“Good,” John chucked as Steve kissed the tip of his nose.  
“How about a nice soak in the hot tub before going to bed?”  
“That sounds great. I’m going to the com room to send some messages out about Uldina’s son.”  
“Let me know if you hear anything. I’ve tripled the security around the property for the time being.”  
“I’ll let you know. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
John watched as Steve headed upstairs before leaving the room. 

After retiring from the military, John and Steve were given the resources to have a com room set up at their home. It was like the one in the Normandy but Liara had her sources remotely set up private encrypted channels he could use so that were not part of the alliance. The majority of time it was used to keep in touch with friends but there were times John would be called to consult on certain matters. 

Shutting the door he went to the console and touched a few keys. A few minutes later Liara appeared.  
“Shepard. It’s wonderful to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you as well. I sent you a message earlier but I see you haven’t received it,” John shook chuckled. “An interesting incident happened today after I sent it and I wanted to let you know.  
“I haven’t had the chance to check. What happened?”  
“Donell Uldina’s son and his gang tried to kill us today.”  
“Goddess! Are you and Steve alright?”  
“We’re fine but we’d like to know _**how** _ he found us.”  
He watched her looking down at something and realized she was accessing her console.  
“I’m reading your message now. It says you want me to find information on an old friend of Steve’s.”  
“Yes. They grew up together. We ran into her in the town’s tavern that she’s running. Jordan ended up saving my life from Uldina’s son and his thugs later on.”  
“Do you think she’s connected to that?”  
“No,” John shook his head. “The locals respect our privacy and she was quite shocked when seeing Steve.”  
“What do you want to know about this Jordan?”  
“She says she served in the Alliance but let’s just say one of her eyes is not your standard military grade implant. Jordan also saved me with a barrier that was unlike any biotics I’ve seen for a human.”  
“Can you give me any other intel on her?”  
“Steve knew her when she was Jordan Miles but her last name is now Baxter. They both lost their parents the same time and lived in the same group home. Her last residence before the war was the Haven colony in the Terminus System.”  
“Why are you concerned about her?”  
“Because I think she’s hiding something and I don’t want Steve to get hurt. They were very close friends years ago, almost inseparable. He wants to rekindle that friendship.”  
“How was she the one to save you?”  
“Steve went back to the hangar as I was outside. Jordan had some photos she wanted to give him and came to my aid.”  
“Could you send me a copy of one of the photos? It would make things easier if I had an image of her.”  
“I will,” John promised.  
“I’ll get my best agents on that as well as find out _**how**_ Uldina’s son found you.”  
“Thanks Liara. I knew I could count on you,” John smiled.  
“You know I could never say no to you,” Liara chuckled. “This is also the sort of mystery that keeps my shadow broker senses sharp. I also think its sweet you are looking out for Steve.”  
“Jordan was a big part of his life years ago. You should have seen him glow when he saw her. It would kill me to see him hurt if she does not want to rekindle the friendship.”  
“I’ll certainly dig up what I can for you,” Liara smiled. “We’ll speak soon.”  
“Thanks again and take care.” 

John left the room, stopping by the monitor Steve left on. He quickly made a copy of one of the photos, clipped it, then forwarded it to Liara. He hated doing this behind Steve's back but something in his gut told him something was off about Jordan and he had to find out. 

To be Continued 


	2. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's doubts about Jordan fade when Liara reveals information about her. His curiosity is soon piqued again when witnessing her strange reaction to something at the tavern as he and Steve eat dinner with her. When Liara contacts him, the revelations about Jordan rock him to his core making him realize he is isn't the only one with scars that run deep.

 

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

 

Two weeks later Liara had not gotten back to him, which made John wonder if there was any information for her to find to begin with. He was still suspicious though because the few times Steve visited the tavern, Jordan was always gone. They finally caught a glimpse of her once about a week ago. She was boarding a shuttle with Rianni and Mark and they watched it take off. John thought it was odd for them to close up the tavern and leave the way they did.

Sitting on the roof of the hangar, He watched as Steve coordinated the airlifting of a fighter at the landing area across the way. A shuttle flew by and landed in the area reserved for them and John realized it was the same one he saw Jordan go into last week. Fifteen minutes later, they got out of it. He watched Jordan hug Rianni and Mark before they went back in the shuttle. Carrying parcels, they came out. They appeared happy as they headed back to the tavern. It looked more as if they had returned from a successful mission than a supply run.

  
“Hey you.”  
He turned to see Steve coming towards him.  
“I see you’re finished,” John smiled as he sat down next to him.  
“I thought you were watching me,” Steve chuckled and leaned against John.  
“I was but I got distracted.”  
“It’s alright,” Steve closed his eyes as John rubbed his shoulders. “I love sitting here too and now it’s even better with you being here with me.”  
“You know I thought I saw Jordan walk down the street. We should drop by the tavern.”  
“I was actually going to mention we grab some dinner. I sent Rick and Macy home for the day so all we have to do is close the place. I hope she is there.”  
“Let’s go,” John stood up.  
“You know I thought after that attack you’d want to stay home. You’ve come to town several times now.”  
“That attack was a one-time thing. I was able to fight him off.”  
“I know you did but that was after Jordan saved you from getting shot at close range,” Steve put his arms around him. “Nearly losing you once was enough.”  
“You’re _**never** _ going to lose me Steve,” John hugged him.  
“Good because you are stuck with me,” Steve kissed him.

A few moments later their Omni tools flashed within seconds of each other, signaling they both had calls.  
“I better get this,” Steve sighed.  
“You go on ahead,” John nodded. “This could be information about the attack. I’ll be down in a few.”  
“Let me know what happens.”  
John watched as Steve headed down the stairs then switched on his Omni, seeing Liara on the screen.  
“Shepard you are never going to believe what I discovered.”  
“What have you got for me?”  
“First, Jordan is _**not**_ connected to the attack. Her being there the same time as Uldina’s son was pure coincidence.”  
“How did Uldina’s son find me then?”  
“The alliance systems were hacked recently. Now there is _**no**_ data on the location of your actual residence on your file as well as Steve’s, it does list the area. My guess is Uldina’s son sought out underworld sources to locate you. I also think somebody in that township could have been paid off to let him know whenever you showed up there.”  
“That’s just great,” John shook his head. “We know quite a few people here. It’s a little unsettling to know one them sold us out.”  
“I have an agent working on finding the identity of the person. Now let’s get to Jordan.”  
“What did you find on her?”  
“Shepard, that colony you mentioned was the first one Cerebus took over to create their… soldiers. Jordan was one of three who made it out.”  
“How did you find out?”  
“An ex-Cerebus scientist provided information. One of my agents also got hold of some records from the colony and some security footage. The Illusive Man set up a….wellness center outside the colony. Think of it as a precursor to Sanctuary. Colonists and visitors came to center for health treatments, classes, etc., when it was really a ruse. People were getting the Cerebus form of indoctrination and being turned into those soldiers. From the footage, I saw there was an incident where some of them broke free from being under control then chaos ensued when they saw what happened to them. Cerebus took the unaffected soldiers away and abandoned the place. I’m glad you sent me that image of Jordan because I saw her in the footage. I’m having it cleaned up some more and then I will forward it to you.”  
“What was she doing?”  
“It looked like she was fighting her way towards a specific destination.”  
“Did you dig up anything on her military record?”  
“She has a clean record before the war but information after that has been corrupted so I’ve been piecing it together slowly. I discovered two things. She was reinstated by Admiral Anderson two days after you left Earth and she worked with Kasumi Gotto during the crucible project.”  
“What did she do?”  
“She had a small squad that would raid Cerebus outposts and act as a distraction while Kasumi gathered Intel and tech. I have an agent looking for her so hopefully I will know more soon.”  
“If you find Kasumi, tell her to call me.”  
“I will. We should be finished cleaning up the footage from the security vid soon. I’ve forwarded everything I learned and will continue to do so when I get more Intel.”  
“Send it to me as soon as you can. Thanks again Liara.”  
John switched off his Omni tool and headed down the stairs. His instincts were right but not in the way, he expected. 

Jordan was at the bar sipping a drink and watching the news as they came inside. 

The newscaster was talking about a pro Cerberus militia group. One of their outposts was destroyed and the survivors chained to a fence. 

The end of the war and the illusive man’s death did not bring the end of Cerberus. While the original group had faded away, there were other pro human factions that took up the mantle in the name of Cerberus. These groups would cause trouble during the rebuilding efforts by stealing supplies, harassing and attacking non-humans, and more. Three underground installations that provided shelter to the wealthy elite that helped fund Cerberus were also discovered. The fact that so many of Earth’s wealthy survived unscathed while there was so much death and suffering angered the survivors creating distrust toward the upper classes.  
“Jordan.”  
John watched as she turned around and smiled when seeing them.  
“How are you guys doing?  
“I’m so glad to have finally caught up with you,” Steve took her hand. “I just wanted to thank you…for saving John. If it wasn’t for you, he would be…”  
“I’m just glad I came upon the scene when I did,” Jordan hugged him.  
“And thank you for those photographs too. They mean a lot.”  
“They’re already hanging on the wall at our home,” John grinned.  
“I didn’t know if you still had any of them.”  
“I didn’t,” Steve sighed. “I fled Ferris Fields in a shuttle with just the clothes on my back.”  
“I know what that is like,” Jordan looked away.  
“So what is on the menu today?” John looked toward the kitchen. “It certainly smells good.”  
“Fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and we also have fish. There is no chili today because we had to go on a supply run.”  
“John does a lot of fishing so I’m going to go with the chicken.”  
“I’ll take the chicken too,” John said as Jordan led them to a booth.  
“Who is making it?” Steve asked.  
“That’s Mark’s specialty,” Jordan got up and turned to them. “Let me get that ordered and it will be on the house. I’ll get you some beers too.”  
“Would you join us?” Steve looked at her hopefully.  
Jordan paused and looked around before smiling at them, “Sure…why not?”  
John watched as she hurried to the kitchen then went to the bar. She poured herself a shot and drank it before getting three beers.  
While Jordan was not drunk, the liquor had loosened her up. She was much more relaxed than the first time they met.  
“You seem happy,” John remarked. “I take it you had a successful supply run?”  
“It was a fruitful day and yes we managed to cut a deal with a supplier in Reno.”  
“I really like how the food is simple and no nonsense,” John set his beer down. “The aroma reminds me of my childhood.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Mindoir,” John looked away.  
“Wait…Isn’t that where…”  
“John lost his family there.” Steve glanced at him. “He’s an orphan just like us.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jordan looked at him.  
“It’s alright. My family is still a part of me. I’m sure you feel the same way.”  
“I do,” Jordan admitted. “Some of the meals we offer are inspired from my childhood.”  
“I remember your mom had the best spaghetti,” Steve smiled.  
“Your mom was a pretty damn good cook as well,” Jordan grinned. “Since the war a lot of people are living simpler lives. I just wanted to bring a touch of that here.”  
“John and I feel the same way.”  
“So you really are retired?” Jordan looked at him.  
“Recovering from my second near death experience made me open my eyes to what was important.”  
“He earned his retirement,” Steve smiled.  
“So did you,” John grinned. “I’m supposed to be working on a book but most of the time I spend my time tinkering around the house. We have a garden and chickens. I do a lot of fishing. I help Steve out at the hangar and I do a lot of reading.”  
“Have any book recommendations?” Jordan set her beer down.  
At the moment, I’m really into mysteries. I like to pick them apart in my head before getting to the final chapter. It keeps the mind sharp. And sometimes the ending I perceive ends up being better.”  
“I think some mysteries should never be solved,” Jordan took a sip of beer and set it down.  
“From my experience those are the most fun to solve,” John winked.  
“You know when I saw the news vids, I expected to watch a wedding eventually.”  
“We were offered but declined,” John said. “Some things should be kept private among friends and loved ones.”  
“We’ll get around to it eventually,” Steve chuckled.  
“Did you ever get around to telling John about how I saved your ass from that stalker ex-boyfriend of yours?”  
“He wasn’t a boyfriend,” Steve groaned.  
“I’m intrigued,” John set his beer down. "Please tell me more."  
“Go ahead and tell him,” Steve sighed.  
“This was way before Robert. Steve met this cute guy at the local bar once. His name was Neil and he worked in some tech lab. Steve and I were roommates at the time and one morning when I’m making breakfast Neil comes out of the room, says good morning as I bring him coffee then proceeds to question me about if I’m ever going to find a place of my own.”  
“That would give me warning signals,” John laughed.  
“It did for me considering it was the second time he slept over. Steve gets up and we are sitting down to eat when Neil mentions that I was talking about moving out when he was the one who started the conservation. He then proceeds to discuss the future he was going to have with Steve.”  
“And I drop my fork on the plate and ask Jordan for some privacy,” Steve continued.  
“I take my breakfast to my room, a few minutes later I hear some yelling and the door slamming.”  
“I come out of my room and back in the kitchen where Steve is just looking at me sheepishly.”  
“Let’s just say he wasn’t one of my best choices,” Steve admitted. "And it offended me that he wanted Jordan to move out. She never bothered my other... conquests and we always enjoyed a nice friendly breakfast afterward."  
"You just liked having me around because I cooked and did your laundry," Jordan playfully hit him on the shoulder  
"Oh come on," Steve chuckled. "You know it was _**more**_ than that."  
“When did the stalking start?”  
“It started when Steve kept getting messages from Neil,” Jordan chuckled.  
“And I kept running into him and there was this time Jordan and I went dancing and he was there.”  
“That’s when I realized he could be hacking us. I examined Steve's Omni tool then mine and found this odd piece of code. We did a little test where Steve sent me info to a location to meet. We hid and soon enough, Neil was there. Since I dabbled with hacking myself, I found out the exact lab he worked at, managed to get his information, and.... added a file that was accidentally forwarded to his colleagues.”  
Steve and Jordan looked at each other and laughed.  
“I presume this file was something porn related,” John chuckled.  
“Let’s just say that Neil’s coworkers discovered he had a… varren fetish.”  
“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” John remarked.  
“It was a little extreme,” Steve laughed. “But we heard later that a search on another one of his computers discovered a journal with a plot to have me kidnapped. Neil ended up at some hospital.”  
“And for a little over a year, when we went to bars…Steve would only go for the guys I would introduce him to. Eventually he met Robert on his own and the rest his history.”  
“You forgot to mention Robert passing your test,” Steve teased.  
“Test?” John looked at her.  
“It wasn’t really a test. I was living in my own apartment when Steve brought Robert over to meet me. I had dinner made. We drank margaritas and spent the evening and part of the night talking. My test was basically an evaluation in making sure he liked me enough to put up with me being in Steve’s life.”  
“You and Robert both shared a passion for twentieth century history,” Steve patted Jordan’s arm. “It was always a given he’d love you.”  
“So have I passed your test?” John looked at her.  
“Of course you have,” Jordan grinned.  
“If I remember correctly there was also dancing part but we can omit that,” Steve laughed.  
“Oh yes, we went dancing.”  
“I’m not much… of dancer,” John admitted.  
“You’ve actually gotten a lot better,” Steve turned to him and smiled.  
Mark came from the kitchen carrying a tray and he set their food down. He was a slender man, looking to be their age yet he had a head of white hair. As he got closer, John noticed the metallic box at the base of his throat.  
“Mark, you outdid yourself,” Jordan nodded.  
“It looks great,” John agreed. “Thank you.”  
John looked up, saw the man nod, and smile at him.  
“Mark…can’t speak. It’s a war injury,” Jordan explained. “He has a voice box but prefers to sign or he lets Rianni or I do the talking.”  
“I’m sorry,” John looked at him.  
“You have to excuse my manners,” Jordan looked at him. “This is Mark. He’s married to Rianni, helps me run the place and has been like a brother to me over the last few years.”  
“Good to meet you,” John said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Steve said politely before looking away.  
Mark nodded as he set the bottles of beer down then gave a bow before heading back to the kitchen.  
Remembering the information Liara gave him, John realized Mark and Rianni were the other survivors of the colony and could understand why they had a bond. He looked at Jordan and then towards the kitchen, coming to the sad realization over what they likely endured.  
“This is so good,” Steve said.  
“Not hungry?” John glanced at the single piece of chicken and scoop of potatoes on Jordan’s plate.  
“I ate a big lunch in Reno.”  
John sucked in his breath when seeing the children standing by the entrance. There were four of them, looking between the ages of six to twelve. A man and women were with them and Rianni quickly led them to the other side of the tavern.  
The sound of a bottle shattering made him glanced back toward Jordan. Her face was ashen and she was watching the children follow the adults. She was breathing heavier and he could see her lower lip quiver slightly.  
“I’m sorry…I…need to go,” Jordan stood up. “I’m an L2…I get headaches. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Jordan,” Steve stood up. “Do you need help?”  
“I’ll be fine Steve. Enjoy your dinner. I’m sure we’ll talk soon.”  
John watched her has as she hurried up the stairs then heard a door slam.  
“I had forgotten about the migraines she’d occasionally get. There were a couple of times I would take care of her.” Steve wiped his hands with a napkin and set it aside.  
“Kaidan is an L2 and would get headaches too,” John remembered.  
“It was good to see her,” Steve said as he pushed his plate aside. “What you have just seen was the Jordan I grew up with.”  
John looked toward the entrance where those children were. Jordan’s reaction was similar to how he used to react. He had long since been able to control his anxiety though it still lingered around him. The way she watched them triggered something within her and he wanted to find out what.  
“I like her. And the bond you two have is really special to see.”  
“Her parents died after mine. It was just by some miracle she ended up at the same group home. One of the people in charge saw our records and how we lived next door to each other. They asked me to help her because she was not talking. I would talk to her, reminding her of all the fun we used to have. I would try to play with her; I did anything I can think of to break her out of that shell. One day as I was about to give up I heard this scared little voice call my name. I turned to see Jordan looking at me. She threw her arms around me and we hugged. That was the day we became best friends.”  
“Just when I thought I couldn't love you _**more**_ , once again you proved me _**wrong**_.”  
“I love you too,” Steve smiled.  
“Let’s go home,” John stood up.  
“You know I just realized you never mentioned Liara’s call. Did she find out anything?”  
“Alliance files were hacked but the actual location of our residence is not listed. The area was though. Liara thinks someone was paid off and tipped off Uldina’s son.”  
“But that could be anyone,” Steve’s eyes widened.  
“Liara has an agent on it. I’m sure they learned everyone is dead in the attack, and they’re probably terrified of being found out.”  
“I can’t believe somebody sold us out.”  
“Don’t worry; we’ll get to the bottom of it.”  
They waved to Rianni as they left the tavern, making their way to the shuttle and headed home.  
At home, he showed Steve how much he loved him, whispering declarations of devotion and other endearments while he driving him to completion.  
They were sprawled naked in the bed afterward, as the remaining embers in the fireplace flickered back and forth turning the room into a cave of orange shadows. John watched Steve blink, sigh and drift off to sleep.  
Getting up, he slipped on a robe and headed to the com room. He felt guilty for not telling Steve he had looked into Jordan’s background. This evening a layer of her mask was peeled off but some things were still off. He remembered the way Jordan watched that news broadcast with intensity before she caught glimpse of them and the way she looked at those children as if she was reliving something.  
The light from the console was flashing and he finally switched it on to see Liara and Kasumi.  
“Shepard as you can see I found Kasumi and I’ve patched her in.”  
“Hello Kasumi,” John nodded to her.  
“Hey Shep,” Kasumi folded her arms.  
“Shepard, with Kasumi’s help I cleaned Jordan’s file. Alliance files can’t be deleted but they can be rewritten over the existing file and what we found….,” Liara sighed.  
“Tell me.”  
Jordan rescued Admiral Anderson and some soldiers when their shuttle crashed two days after you left Earth. She got them to safety and when Anderson learned she served in the Alliance before, he reinstated her. She served as a pilot mostly doing rescues and the occasional drops.”  
“Did your records indicate whether she had a squad?” John folded his arms.  
“Yes,” Liara’s eyes widened. “She traveled with an Asari named Rianni and a human male named Mark. Mark Sloan.”  
“They’re with her. The man apparently suffered an injury to his larynx and can no longer speak.”  
“Cerberus did some sort of experiment on him but he managed to escape the labs. Jordan and her crew are credited with rescuing close to one thousand survivors on Earth before Anderson had her sent Hackett.”  
“And that’s when she was assigned to protect Kasumi,” John looked at her. “I need to know everything.”  
“There isn’t much to tell," Kasumi shrugged. "Her group raided the Cerberus outposts and slaughtered everything as I looked for data and any tech that could be used for the crucible. They were a polite but _**very intense**_. They took great pleasure in killing anybody wearing a Cerebus uniform.”  
“Tell Shepard about the hacking part,” Liara looked at her.  
“Oh. I may have helped Jordan.... sharpen her hacking skills a bit,” Kasumi admitted. “I believe Jordan rewrote her file as a way for it to be unnoticeable when they were handing out medals after the war.”  
“What about the Haven colony? Why wasn’t that listed?”  
Apparently, the Alliance wanted to keep a lot of Cerebus activity under wraps. There are separate files for it and they are heavily encrypted,” Liara glanced at Kasumi. “But she managed to get more info.”  
“Tell me what you know,” John leaned against the console.  
“It started simply enough. A wellness center was established at an abandoned military base about ten kilometers from the colony. There were classes, medical treatments, even a spa. There area was split into two; one section was for humans and the other area was for all non-human species. People were coming from all over the galaxy to use it but some people would come out…changed. They would suddenly be more pro human or express hatred toward the alliance. Ships would come in with more people. They were all taken underground where they were being processed into those soldiers.”  
“And how does Jordan play into this?”  
“In the Cerberus files I found an encrypted interview she did. She was off planet completing her final certifications to become a teacher when she received a message from an emergency channel. Jordan took a shuttle and headed back to discover the colony in chaos. She shared a home with two men and fought her way back to it only to find one of them mortally wounded. He told her to get out but the other man was there and he was under Cerberus’s control. He tried to get her on his side and when he removed this visor he was wearing, his eyes were blue…like a husks. He attacked, stabbing her in the eye but she managed to kill him.”  
“Holy hell,” John sighed and shook his head.  
“The other man was still alive but he told her to get off the planet before dying in her arms.”  
“What happened next?”  
“She passed out from the pain but woke up to see Rianni and Mark. They were neighbors. Mark had escaped from the Cerberus lab and caught up with Rianni. She fled into the woods when realizing what was happening. She was the one that sent the message to Jordan. There was another man with them but he was not from around the area. They were going to meet up with another woman who was hiding with several children. The plan was to make it to where some shuttles were and go to Omega.”  
“But you said only three managed to get out,” John stated.  
“I’m getting to that,” Liara began. “They fought their way to the area where the woman was hiding with the children and then made it to the shuttles. The man they were with pulled a gun on them, threatening to kill the children. They instantly realized he was part of Cerberus. He took one of the shuttles and abandoned them. They got the one woman and children in another shuttle. This one little boy ran out and wanted to go with them. Jordan said during the questioning that she reassured him that they would be at Omega soon. She got him back in the shuttle and kept in contact with it as it took off and few away while Rianni was prepping the other shuttle. But…something happened.”  
John watched Kasumi shook her head and Liara looked away.  
“That woman was under Cerberus’s control. Jordan said she was rambling anti human propaganda and mentioned how it would be better if they were all dead before turning the shuttle around. She pleaded with the woman to no avail and they watched her fly that shuttle straight into a building. Rianni and Mark got her in the shuttle and they headed to Omega.”  
“My god,” John shook his head and sighed. “Steve and I had dinner with her tonight. She had a reaction to some children that came in. Now I understand why.”  
“She got her eye implant at Omega.”  
“Aria is not known for her generosity. Why would she do that?”  
“Apparently Rianni is her……daughter. Rianni was a commando before retiring to Haven to live with Mark. From what records I could gather Rianni does not have the best relationship with Aria. I think the reason you found her biotic abilities to be different is due to the fact that Aria likely had her biotics augmented and tutored her. Jordan lived at Omega for a few months before she headed back to Earth. Rianni and Mark caught up with her eventually.”  
“Jordan has been through hell,” John shook his head.  
“She has,” Liara agreed. “The alliance owes her a medal but it’s obvious she doesn’t want it. Moreover, I think she and her group have been the ones destroying those anti-human groups but her real target is that man who abandoned them. His name is Steven Carmichael.”  
“Where have I heard that name before?”  
“His father; Phillip Carmichael owns Ardent Technologies. He reportedly gave a lot to Cerberus but has since distanced himself and paid reparations for his actions. His son however reportedly ran with some of the pro human groups that were taken down and has since gone underground.”  
“Can I go now?” Kasumi folded her arms.  
“Is there anything else you remember about her or her team?”  
“Yes. There was a mission where there were some children there and they got them out and locked them in the shuttle. They never saw the…slaughter. Jordan was adamant about them being safe. ”  
“Thanks Kasumi,” John nodded.  
“I’ll send you data on your first assignment,” Liara looked at her.  
“Whatever,” Kasumi shrugged before fading from view.  
“You made Kasumi an agent?” John asked.  
“She’ll be working for me part time in order for to make up for a few things that got missing during the crucible’s construction.”  
John let out a sigh and paced around, “I’m still processing this information.”  
“Are you going to tell Steve?”  
“I **_can’t_** keep this from him. They grew up together. I can see the bond they have. We had dinner tonight and from talking to her, I even grew to like her myself. It’s hard to grasp that they could be this… vigilante squad.”  
“Shepard, I heard pieces of that questioning the Alliance conducted and you will hear it too. Her voice chilled me to the core. Jordan had to kill one of the men she loved and the other died in her arms. She watched a shuttle with children smash into a building. That could change _**anyone**_. I have no doubt they are the ones decimating those groups that have been causing trouble. Personally I think they are doing Earth a favor but you and I both know vigilantism is not going to heal her.”  
“Can you start doing a search on the whereabouts of this Alec Carmichael?”  
“I’m already on it. I also learned Haven is being rebuilt. Many belongings were left behind. Would you like me to dispatch some agents there?”  
“Jordan mentioned having to leave everything behind. If you have the manpower to do it, I’d appreciate it.”  
“Since you mentioned her close relationship with Steve, maybe that will be the spark that will help her find herself. I hope the both of you can help her.”  
“I hope so too Liara,” John sighed.  
“I forwarded all the info about Jordan and I should have more info about the identity of the person who sold you out to Uldina’s son soon. My agent so far has traced all the transmissions from the township and has deducted the call likely occurred around the time you were at the tavern with Steve.”  
“Thanks Liara. Steve and I will deal with that as well. We’ll talk soon.”  
“Goodbye Shepard.”  
Shepard switched off the com and headed to his office. Making himself comfortable in his chair, he proceeded to go over the files. Liara had not only provided the cleaned up security footage but close-ups of Jordan. He watched her fighting off two men and head inside an adobe colored building. In the other footage, he saw her being helped out of the building by Rianni. She was holding on to Mark and he presumed the man lingering behind them was Alec. Her right eye bandaged, she looked battered and bloody as they made their way down the path and disappeared into a wooded area.  
He read her military file, and then all of the various reports on Cerberus’s takeover of the colony; how nobody realized it until it was too late and how some of the people converted into soldiers broke free. The shock of what they were becoming was too much for them. They fought each other as well as their captors. Some killed themselves while others begged to be killed, as Cerberus took the ones that did not resist, away.  
On Earth, Jordan had been using her skills as a pilot, rescuing people when Anderson’s shuttle was shot down. She rescued him and the soldiers and flew them to safety. When learning she used to be in the military he reinstated her where she served the ground forces there before being reassigned to protect Kasumi.  
After the war, he had wanted to forget and live in peace with Steve. Though he never forgot about them, he never really thanked the men and women who endured so much and fought bravely on Earth as he worked to unite the galaxy. He did not attend two ceremonies where he was invited to present medals.  
There was no doubt that he was going to help her. He was in too deep now. Jordan was a recovered part of Steve's past and there was no way he was going to let her self destruct.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Surprise Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a provocative three way dance, John has a revealing conversation with Jordan and is later surprised when Steve reveals his discomfort over her past lifestyle choices. Before they can continue their conversation, Liara and Javik pay a surprise visit.

Chapter 3 

Steve and John were halfway to the tavern when the music hit them.   
“Sounds like a party,” John remarked as they entered the tavern. “And I see Jordan shares your passion for music from the twentieth century.”   
“She does,” Steve chuckled. 

It had been nearly a month since John learned about Jordan’s past. He had seen her a few times after that. A couple of days after sharing dinner with her, Jordan had caught them as they were leaving the hangar. She gave them a huge container of chili and apologized for leaving the way she did. Another time he had saw Jordan leaving the shuttle with Rianni and Mark and hours later, there was something on the news about another militia group that was brought down. The third time John and Steve dropped by with many fish they had caught. They ended up staying for dinner feasting on some of the best beer battered fish he had ever eaten. The more he got to know Jordan, the more he liked her. She was funny, smart and he could see the she had a good heart. Seeing her and Steve joking around and sharing memories with her made him remember the friends he lost in Mindior and regret never telling them how much they meant to him. 

As friendly and open as Jordan was, she rarely discussed Haven. Sometimes he wondered if she had even grieved, for she was just matter of fact about it. It was months after his rescue from Mindior when the impact of what he lost finally hit him. The only time he saw her break slightly was when those children came in the tavern and the few times he saw any sign that she could be responsible for the vigilantism was when he caught her watch the news reports. Whenever Cerberus was mentioned, she would glare at the screen. A brief conversation where they talked about the rebuilding effort and the problems Earth was having with pro human separatist showed him the contempt she harbored for them.   
_“Pro human my ass!” Jordan scoffed. “If those fools causing so many problems actually saw some of the things Cerberus did during the war, most of them would end their association.”_

The most horrific atrocities Cerberus committed had not been publicly revealed. John never called her on that statement but he could see her anger. 

From reading the files on Haven, John learned the population was fifty percent human, and the other half consisted of the alien races. Since the colony was not under alliance jurisdiction, a mixed group of the population provided security and it was rumored that some of Aria’s people occasionally provided protection. Haven was very nontraditional colony where people with diverse lifestyles could live in peace and away from the scrutiny. It was easy to see why Cerberus had targeted it. 

They went upstairs and found Jordan dancing with Tarek, a retired Turian soldier whom Jordan hired to tend to the bar and to use the dextro processor to provide meals for the Turians that would come to town. 

Watching them dance reminded him of the time he saw Garrus dancing with Tali. There was elegance to the way they moved and the group watching them applauded. Dressed in a flowing red skirt and halter, Jordan looked like she was ready for a night on the town. The slit in the skirt revealed a tattooed leg. A floral vine started above her knee and coiled all the way up to her thigh.   
“Thanks Tarek. You made my day,” Jordan smiled.   
“Anytime,” Tarek bowed.   
Jordan turned and smiled when seeing them, “Hey there.”   
"You look like you’re ready for ready for a night on the town,” John remarked.   
“John’s right. You look fantastic,” Steve smiled.   
“Why thank you,” Jordan blushed as she chuckled. “My date fell through. I’m okay with it though. I would have had to take the shuttle to Reno and I’m not in the mood to fly anywhere.”   
“Well your date is certainly going to regret cancelling,” John remarked.   
“Would you mind settling for two old grizzled veterans?” Steve winked.   
“You are still incorrigible as ever,” Jordan laughed. “Of course I wouldn’t mind.”   
“How about we show John how we won that dance contest?” Steve winked.   
“By all means,” John nodded. “I’d love to see and as I said previously, I am not the greatest dancer. You’d be doing me a favor if you indulge Steve.”   
Jordan looked at Steve then John then used her Omni tool. A drone suddenly appeared and floated toward Steve.   
“This is Clef, our music drone. He has an extensive library of over two million songs covering everything from across the galaxy. Pick out anything you want.”   
“I want “Kiss” from the twentieth century singer, Prince.”   
“Oh my God,” Jordan covered her mouth. “That’s the song we used to win that contest. You…. remembered.”   
“You think I’d forget something like that?” Steve chuckled and took her arm. “Those moves we spent practicing are seared into my mind.” 

John watched as Steve and a still dumbfounded Jordan started to dance. It took her a few seconds for her to get in sync with him but when they danced; he was impressed at how good they were. Part of the dance was tango-like; it was faster though, their entire bodies responding to the beat as they moved together. Steve spun her, then pulled her close and dipped her. The music stopped and the people watching applauded as the drone switched to a more modern tune.   
“You guys were great,” John grinned. “I have to admit…I’m feeling a bit left out.”   
“Then come join us,” Steve smiled.   
“Wha…What? How?”   
“Come over here,” Jordan smiled.   
She was sandwiched between them, guiding one of his arms so that it went around Steve and the other to her waist.   
“Now follow our moves,” Steve said.   
“Just close your eyes and feel the music,” Jordan said. “Think of something else, a favorite memory, etc. Ignore the other people dancing…just relax. We’re right here with you.” 

It took John a few minutes before he finally found his rhythm with them. They were so close together, he was able to feel Steve move against Jordan and while a part of him fought against it, his body responded. 

Feeling her move away, he opened his eyes; and found he was just with Steve now who pulled him tighter against him as they continued to dance.   
“I think Jordan wanted to give us some alone time. She used to do this with Robert and me.” John could feel Steve was as aroused as he was but didn’t say anything.   
“That was…different. “Did you and Robert always dance that way with Jordan?”   
“We danced a lot of different ways. Dancing was a way we celebrated our friendship and showed the affection we had for each other. At the group home, we were the oldest kids there. We didn’t get much attention so we depended on each other a lot. We watched a lot of music and dance vids among other things.”   
“Well you know how one of the Alliance squad that rescued took me in. I stayed with him and his wife until I enlisted. For quite a while, I closed myself off from making new friends until after a few years in the navy. You were lucky you had Jordan.”   
“I wish you had someone like her back then. She helped me deal as much as I helped her.”   
“I’m glad I have a chance to get to know her.”   
“You don’t know how much it means to me have the two people I care about the most in this world get this chance.”   
“I know,” John smiled. 

It had been a very hectic month for Steve. While finishing one job, two new requests had arrived for him to restore fighters for a museum. There was one week where he worked sixteen-hour days. John even came in and helped Macy search the extranet for parts and another day he spent welding so that Steve could focus on the more difficult tasks. He was leaving in two days to meet with the museum curators giving John the opportunity to plan his next move. John was hoping for a moment he could sneak into the tavern. He wanted to find evidence, actual proof of what Jordan was doing. Confronting her was going to be another problem. Telling Steve was going to be a completely different situation. When they got together, they vowed to be completely honest with each other. He hated keeping this from him and vowed to tell Steve everything once he returned from his trip.   
“I wonder where Jordan went,” John looked around and saw Rianni by the stairs. 

He still could not wrap his head around the fact that Rianni was Aria’s daughter. She did not appear to possess any of her mother’s traits and was always nice to them when they came in. A couple times when they came in he’d catch Jordan, Rianni and Mark watching the news. It was easy to understand how the horrors of what they endured bonded them. He looked at Mark with sympathy and respect. The man was experimented on, rendered mute in the process yet he was always polite to them. He wondered what role he played in their team.   
“That was some dance,” Rianni grinned as they walked towards her. “Jordan went to go change her clothes. Head downstairs and turn left. Your booth is at the end of the room.”   
“Thank you,” John nodded.   
“Thanks,” Steve smiled. 

They found Jordan setting down beers, glasses, and a pitcher or water before sitting down. Wearing black pants and red tank top, John noted how damp her hair was. She looked like she either showered quickly or splashed water on her face.   
“Make yourselves comfortable,” Jordan smiled as she scooted down on booth seat to make room for them. “Did you enjoy your dance?”   
“We certainly did,” Steve, grinned.   
“Thank you for not yelling at me when we danced,” John bowed his head. “Dancing is not…one of my strong points.”   
“You’ve come a long way,” Steve rubbed his arm.   
“I didn’t think you are bad dancer,” Jordan said as she poured a glass of water. “Dancing makes a lot of people nervous. You have all these eyes on you, scrutinizing every move you make.”   
“Back during the war, I was told my dancing should be filmed & shown to the reapers as a means to destroy them,” John picked up his beer and took a sip.   
“Aww, that’s mean,” Jordan chuckled. “You did not stumble over my feet and you found your rhythm. It’s obvious you have the moves.”   
“I just did what you suggested,” John looked at her. “I thought of something else.”   
"I'm sure you did," Jordan replied   
“So what’s on the menu tonight?” Steve sank back against the booth.   
“We’re having spaghetti, cheese bread, salad, and if you still have room, chocolate cake.”   
“Oh I think we will have room,” John picked up his beer and took a sip.   
“John is a chocoholic just like we are,” Steve grinned.   
“I wish I can say it was from scratch but I did add chocolate chips to the mix. One of these days there will be fewer shortages and I can really again.”   
“I’m sure everything will be delicious,” John said between sips of his beer.   
“Of course it will,” Steve agreed. “You have spoiled us every time we’re here.”   
“Now you’re making me blush,” Jordan chuckled.   
“So about this dance contest you two participated in, what was the prize?” John set his glass down.   
“The prize was a seven day stay at a luxury resort in Illium,” Jordan poured herself another glass of water. “We had a five room penthouse suite. We didn’t have to pay for anything. Our meals were covered as well as our drinks and all the resort amenities.”   
“Were you able to bring guests?”   
“We did,” Jordan nodded. “Steve brought Robert and my… guys arrived two days later.”   
“Guys?” John looked at her as Steve looked nervously around the tavern.   
“I see Steve has not mentioned it. I was in a polyamorous relationship with two men.”   
“Polyamory isn’t out of the ordinary. And there is no law against it on Earth.”   
“Yes but polyamorous families were denied benefits until recently. The law got changed only for the purpose of encouraging population growth. Most people still have a narrow view.”   
John turned to see Steve looking toward the entrance of the tavern. Rick Hearst, Steve’s employee was motioning for him.   
“Will you excuse me for a moment,” Steve got up. “Rick wouldn’t be here unless there was a problem. It should only take a few moments.”   
“I see I made Steve uncomfortable,” Jordan remarked as she watched him talk with the man.   
“That guy comes in a lot. Sometimes he’s with a woman but most of the time he’s by himself. The woman he’s with is really sweet. ”   
“That’s Rick. Steve employs him at the hangar. The woman is Macy. She works part time for Steve handling the books, keeping track of the inventory and works at the airport.”   
“It appears Rick has a little crush on Steve,” Jordan observed. “Look at his gestures and the way he’s smiling.”   
“They’re just friends,” John chuckled as he watched Steve and Rick talking then look at a data pad.   
“Does he ever talk to you when you help Steve at the hangar?”   
“Of course we’ve spoken to one another.”   
“Was it friendly or polite?”   
“What is the difference? He’s always been cordial when I come in.”   
“There is a difference between being friendly and being polite. The fact he motioned for Steve instead of coming to the table sent out a signal to me.”   
“I think you’re reading into things that are not there.”   
“What can I say? I like to keep my empathy skills sharp,” Jordan winked.   
“Oh really now,” John laughed and looked at her. “I bet you can’t tell me what I was thinking when we were dancing.”   
“It certainly was easy to feel what you were thinking,” Jordan retorted. “So I am only going to say this once, I’ve never slept with any of Steve’s boyfriends and I certainly do not intend to now. That is a line I _never_ crossed.”   
While embarrassed, John could not help but admire how her loyalty to Steve remained even after all this time but he also wondered if she had noticed Steve being somewhat aroused as well by their dance.   
“I’m.... sorry about that.”   
“I should be the one to apologize. That dance was a bit…much.”   
“It’s alright,” John smiled. "It was...a different experience."   
“Before we end this subject, I will say is flattering to know that despite this scar… that I can still be regarded as attractive. It’s also quite obvious you’ve been with women before.”   
“You are a very beautiful woman. _Never_ doubt that,” John set his glass down. “When it comes to relationships I don’t choose sides. I loved a girl back in Mindoir. There was a man who helped me move on from what I lost there. I never really labeled myself.”   
“I see now why polyamory does not make you uncomfortable then,” Jordan smiled. “And…thank you for the compliment.”   
“As long as it doesn’t hurt others, people have the right to choose how they want to live.”   
“Polyamory is different for everybody. I happened to fit with Jason and Tom and they fit with me. We had a good life.”   
“And Haven had other polyamorous families?”   
“There were a few,” Jordan nodded. “Rianni and Mark shared their lives with Pauline. There were several other families but Haven was _more_ than that. We were a community where any race could live their lives in peace and away from the social norms expected of them at their own planet. There was a Turian sculptor and a painter who lived together. We lived close to a Krogan pacifist who would have been killed on his home planet for expressing such beliefs. There was even a group of Turian biotics who lived at Haven because they faced prejudice on Palavan.”   
“I met one on Omega once. She died saving many people. I wish I had gotten to know her more.”   
“Ny….,” Jordan suddenly coughed and looked away.   
“Haven sounds like it was a wonderful place. I know I’ve already said it once but I am sorry for you loss,” John said as he pretended to notice her nearly say Nyreen’s name.   
“It was and…thanks.”   
“Steve has only mentioned how much you meant to him and how you two were always there for each other. I don't understand why he would be uncomfortable.”   
"Perhaps you should ask him then," Jordan said as she picked up her glass   
John turned to see Steve walking back to them.   
“Sorry about that. Rick wanted to let me know, the hangar is cleaned and any calls will be forwarded to the answering service.”   
“Sounds like you’re going somewhere,” Jordan remarked.   
“Rick and I are going to the Museum of Flight to speak with curators about restoring several fighters.”   
“I think that’s fantastic,” Jordan smiled. “They’re getting the best man for the job. You know he could have joined us.”   
“I asked him to but he declined,” Steve said as he scooted closer to John. “So I hope I didn’t miss much of the conversation.”   
“I just told John we had a good time in Illium,” Jordan stood up. “I’m going to check on our food. I’ll be right back.”   
John watched her as she went back into the kitchen then turned to Steve.   
“You’re giving me that look,” Steve set his beer down.   
“I’m just curious as to why you were uncomfortable with Jordan’s relationship.   
“I grew up with the belief that relationships are between two men, two women, or a man and women. The only time a third party was involved was when a lot of sex was involved. You can’t tell me you didn’t have your fun back in the day.”   
“Yes, I did have my fun but three ways and polyamory are not the same thing.”   
“Robert said something similar to me after I had that falling out with Jordan. I just found it uncomfortable seeing them come out of the bedroom at the same time.”   
John sensed Steve was holding something back but decided to ignore it for now. 

“This place serves food and drinks?” 

John nearly dropped his beer at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to see Javik and Liara at the entrance.   
“What the……” John got up and rushed towards them and Steve quickly followed them. 

To be continued 


	4. Visiting the Past to understand the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking to understand Jordan, John sees an opportunity to visit her past with Javik's help as he struggles with the guilt of not telling Steve.
> 
>  **Writer Note:** Flashback scenes are in _**Italics**_

CHAPTER 4 

  
“Hello Shepard,” Liara smiled nervously.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“The Normandy is dry docked for a few days getting repairs. I thought I’d drop by for a visit and Javik wanted to come along. We were actually going to go to your place first but I wanted to grab a bite to eat.”  
“It’s so good to see you,” John hugged her then looked at Javik. “How have you been?”  
“Good to see you Liara,” Steve said as he hugged her.  
“I can feel the residue of this place,” Javik remarked as he looked around.  
“Let’s sit down,” John point to the booth. “Javik can I speak to you for a moment?”

Waiting to when Steve was out of earshot and then turned to Javik, “I need you to do something for me.”  
“Kill everything and burn this place to the ground?” Javik folded his arms.  
“You are going to meet a woman named Jordan. I need you to…read her. After you shake her hand, please don’t let on that you know anything. You can show me later.”  
“What is this woman to you? Are you finally bored of your pilot?”  
“Of course not! It’s a long story,” John motioned for him to follow. He looked toward the kitchen and saw Jordan heading to them. She smiled as she approached the booth.  
“Jordan, I’d like you to meet some friends as well as former comrade in arms,” John grinned.  
“Doctor. Liara T'Soni,” Jordan held out her hand and Liara shook it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise,” Liara smile and nodded.  
Jordan turned to Javik and held out her hand. “I’ve seen some of your interviews as well. It’s an honor to meet you.”  
John watched as Javik closed his eyes and stumbled slightly before letting go of her hand.  
“The pleasure…is mine,” Javik bowed his head slightly.  
“Your friends were just about to eat. Could I bring you anything?”  
“We’re actually having one of your favorite human dishes Liara,” John grinned. “Spaghetti.”  
“That sounds wonderful. I hope we are not intruding,” Liara looked at Jordan. “The hangar was closed. I was planning to call Shepard but I was hungry.”  
“It’s not a problem,” Jordan chuckled.  
“Liara, Jordan is an old friend of Steve’s,” John sat down.  
“Really?” Liara smiled. “That’s wonderful.”  
“We grew up together,” Steve smiled.  
“I can sense your bond,” Javik nodded. “You two are linked in a way that goes….”  
“Can Jordan get you anything to eat Javik?” John interrupted.  
“I would like some of that human delicacy that is referred to as bacon,” Javik looked at her  
“Bacon?” Jordan’s eyes widened.  
“And don’t overcook it.”  
“Jordan if it’s too much trouble, don’t bother,” Liara glared at Javik before looking back at her.  
“It’s no trouble,” Jordan chuckled. “I just never heard bacon referred to as a delicacy. Can I get you anything else?”  
“No. That will fine,” Javik nodded to her. “Thank you.”  
“Can I get you something to drink?” Jordan turned to Liara.  
“Do you have any tea?”  
“Would you prefer it iced or hot?”  
“Iced please,” Liara smiled.  
“I’ll have Mark get that bacon started then bring your tea,” Jordan said before turning to head back to the kitchen.  
“You know Commander in my cycle; retiring only meant one thing.”  
“Let me guess,” John raised a brow. “Death?”  
“Yes,” Javik nodded. “When a soldier was too old or wounded to fight, he’d choose the best warrior…to retire him. I just don’t understand how you can leave your duty for…this. Perhaps this is a human concept I will never understand.”  
“Javik, John spent a month in a coma and a little over a year in in rehabilitation,” Steve set his beer down. “He united the galaxy and the reapers were destroyed. He’s entitled to his retirement. Besides, it’s not as if he sits around all day. He helps me out a lot at the hangar, grills a great steak, and makes me happy in more ways than I can count.”  
“You make me happy too,” John leaned against Steve.  
“And you seem to be on some personal quest to…”  
“Never mind Javik,” Liara looked at him.  
“I can’t wait for you to see our place,” John smiled.  
“And I can’t wait to see a home where even radar can’t find it,” Liara winked.  
“I think I am entitled to a few perks and it must have pissed off Uldina’s son that he couldn’t find our home,” John remarked.  
“I should have information about that soon,” Liara said.  
“Thanks for the help Liara,” Steve said gratefully.  
“It’s not a problem. I only wished I looked into Uldina’s history a long time ago so this could have been avoided.”  
“So how long can you stay?” John watched as Jordan came out of the kitchen, then head towards the bar.  
“We have to head back tomorrow afternoon,” Liara said.  
“You can have guest room with the beautiful view,” John grinned. “And Javik, there’s a sink in Steve’s workshop. We can set up a cot for you there.”  
“Good. I will need to cleanse myself.” 

John watched as Jordan placed the iced tea and a several beers on a tray and quickly looked away when she headed back toward them.  
“Here’s your tea. I hope you don’t mind lemongrass. It’s all we have at the moment.”  
“Thank you,” Liara smiled. “That is one of my favorite human teas I’ve never had it served cold before.”  
“You are in for a treat them because it’s quite refreshing,” Jordan grinned as she set the beers down. “The bacon should be done. I’m going to bring your food on a cart so you can serve yourself.”  
John realized at that moment, Jordan would not be eating with them.  
“You’re right, the tea is wonderful,” Liara set the glass down and looked Jordan. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” Jordan nodded and smiled before heading back to the kitchen.  
“Steve, would you mind if I have a dance with your man?” Liara looked at him.  
“He’s all yours,” Steve chuckled. 

Shepard and Liara got up and headed upstairs. The dance floor was empty as there were people huddled close to a screen watching a game as the music played in the background.  
“Liara I know you wouldn’t have come here if it was not important,” John said quietly. “I take it you have something for me.”  
“Yes,” Liara nodded. “We’ll talk more at your place but I wanted to let you know my agents came through. I have some things from Haven.”  
“I can’t wait to see what you have. Steve is preparing to go out of town in a couple of days. We’ll talk after he’s asleep and tomorrow.”  
“You haven’t told him yet.”  
“I plan to tell him after he returns from his trip.”  
“I should warn you, I also found some security footage of Jordan on Omega.”  
“You look…disgusted.”  
“You’ll see later but let’s just say there was a price to that implant she received.”  
“I figured as much,” John shook his head. “We better head back to the table.”  
“I saw Javik shake Jordan’s hand,” Liara folded her arms.  
“I **_need_** to see her history Liara…all of it. I need to know her past to understand what she has become.”  
“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Liara said as she followed him back to the table.

John and Liara found Jordan standing by the cart of food. The smell of the spaghetti teased his nostrils as he admired the food.  
“This looks wonderful,” Liara smiled.  
“Thank you,” Jordan nodded. “There are plenty of plates for everyone. Just help yourselves.”  
John watched as she handed the plate of bacon to Javik.  
“Here you go. It’s not over cooked.”  
“Thank you,” Javik said as he inspected the plate.  
“You’re not joining us,” John looked at her.  
“I think you should catch up with your friends. We can dine together another time.”  
“You don’t have to leave on our account,” Liara looked at her.  
“Liara’s right. You don’t have to go,” Steve stood up.  
“It’s alright Steve. I have things to do that I have been putting off. We can do this another time.”  
“Alright,” Steve sighed and reached for hand. “I am going to hold you to that promise though.”  
“Count on it,” Jordan reached over and hugged him.  
“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Liara held out her hand and Jordan shook it and turned to Javik. “It was nice to meet you as well.”  
“Wait. Before you go, I need to ask you something,” Javik stood up.  
John glanced at Liara and could feel his heart beat against his chest.  
“Yes?” Jordan smiled.  
“How come you have not asked me?”  
“Ask you what?” Jordan raised a brow.  
“Every time I meet someone they always ask me what it’s like to wake up after fifty thousand years. You are the first person that has never asked me that.”  
“I’ve see some of your interviews and it always looks like you want to hurl the interviewer across the room when you get asked that question,” Jordan chuckled.  
“There are times I wanted to do **_more_ ** than that,” Javik sat down. “You are very perceptive…for a human.”  
“Thank you Javik,” Jordan gave him a bow. “Now your food is getting cold. If you need anything just ask Tarek or Gracie, the new waitress we hired.”  
“Thanks Jordan,” John nodded. “Take care.” “See you soon.”  
He watched her leave the room then took a plate off the cart.  
“This smells delicious. Who wants me to make their plate?”  
“Just give me a little bit of everything,” Liara smiled.  
“Your friend is very interesting,” Javik turned to Steve. “There are many… layers to her.”  
“She’s very nice,” Liara agreed as she looked at the plate John set down before her. “You are very lucky to have crossed paths with her again. If its one thing these last few years have taught me is the value of friendship.”  
“Oh believe me after having lost so many friends, I feel like I was given a gift when I saw her again.”  
“How long have you known her?”  
“We lived next door to each other as kids. Our neighborhood was one of the many hit by the Dirgo Virus outbreak. Jordan’s parents died a few weeks after mine and she was sent to the same group home. We were the oldest there and while the people running the place fed us, clothed us, and made sure we went to school, they devoted more time to the younger kids. Jordan and I took care of each other.”  
“I think that’s wonderful you had each other and I bet the two of you had some very interesting adventures,” Liara smiled.  
“We did,” Steve chuckled. “I hope you have a longer visit next time so you can get to know her and perhaps we will regale you with some of our tales.”  
“I’d like that,” Liara said between bites. “This is delicious by the way. Has Jordan always cooked?”  
“One of the group home leaders taught her the basics and she grew from there on her own. It’s just something she always enjoyed doing.”  
“So how is life on the Normandy with Captain Vega?” John asked.  
“He’s doing a wonderful job but still has issues with the occasional politics that are involved. He got in trouble recently for using some…colorful language at the council.”  
“He told the council that they could go fuck themselves,” Javik said.  
“That’s our Mister Vega,” Steve laughed and shook his head.  
“Please tell him he can call me anytime if he needs to talk,” John reached for a slice of cheese bread. “He’s also more than welcome to visit us.”  
“Yes,” Steve agreed. “Sounds like Mister Vega could use some shore leave.  
“He probably would have come with us but Admiral Hackett ordered him to attend this seminar on diplomacy,” Liara chuckled.  
“I feel for James,” John laughed. “I still don’t regret choosing him for the Normandy though.  
“How is your book coming?” Liara looked at him.  
“It will get done when it gets done,” John looked away. “You know how much I hate writing about myself. It’s going to take time.”  
“Perhaps you are distracted by _other things_ ,” Javik said as he chewed on a piece of bacon.  
“I do have a lot of hobbies,” John replied.  
“Yes you do,” Javik laughed.  
“So tell us what has been going on in the galaxy,” John picked up his fork up. “How is everybody?”  
“Urdnot Bakara and the female Krogan rebelled against the males briefly,” Liara chuckled.  
“What happened?”  
  
“She doesn’t want the population to grow more than they can handle. Rex…disagreed but a week later he agreed to her policy. She’s even garnered the respect of the Salarians.”  
“I saw her handle a gun. I’m sure those other females can handle themselves too,” John chuckled.  
“I’ve heard rumors that Rex wore an eye patch for a while,” Liara laughed.  
“He probably deserved it,” Steve said as helped himself to more spaghetti. 

They all laughed and continued to enjoy their meal as John silently counted the minutes when they could be home. 

John sat up in bed and turned to see a data pad where Steve should be. Picking up the pad, he read the note Steve left him.  
 _ **Got a call to repair a shuttle for a family. You know I can’t say no to requests like that. Will be back as soon as I can. Love you.**_

Sitting up in bed, he let out a contented sigh. The dull yet pleasurable ache still lingered in the lower half of his body. After getting Javik settled and showing Liara her room, he told her that they would talk more in the morning since it was later than he expected. 

They had retired to their room for a shower and John was expecting they would go to bed but Steve pounced on him from behind. Steve deftly slid his shorts down, sliding his hands onto his hips, and nuzzling the right the side of his neck.  
“I want you…now,” Steve said in that sexy low tone that always guaranteed him getting what he wanted. 

He turned to respond but met Steve’s lips for a deep kiss that made him see stars. There was barely any preparation before Steve pushed into him. John gasped he felt Steve stroking him as he brace himself on the edge of the bed to meet his thrusts.  
“You are…on fire tonight,” John grunted and covered his mouth to muffle the sound of his release. 

Reaching back he gripped Steve’s hips and held him in inside as he came. They stayed that way until they regained enough strength to step away and collapsed on the bed wrapped in each other’s arms. John was grateful he told Liara they would talk in the morning. 

After a quick shower, John went downstairs and found Liara outside on the deck drinking tea and admiring the view.  
“Good morning,” John poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. “Did you eat?”  
“Steve told me to go help myself to anything in the kitchen before he left. I’m still full from last night so I grabbed an apple. I can see why you love it here Shepard. It’s so beautiful and peaceful.”  
“You’re going to have to have a longer visit one day,” John smiled.  
“You can count on it,” Liara said as she got up. “Let me get those photographs my agents found. I’ll be right back.”  
“My agents arrived Haven just in time,” Liara said as she came back. “The Colony is being rebuilt. They found these framed photographs in a pile that was going to be burned.” 

John let out a sigh as he looked at the photos. The first was of Jordan sitting between the men he presumed were Jason and Tom. There was another photo of them sitting at a table holding their glasses of up. Another photo showed them with Rianni, Mark, and the woman he presumed was Pauline. They were all sitting at a table outdoors enjoying a barbeque. The final photo showed Jordan, Jason and Tom in an embrace.  
“They looked happy,” John sighed as he set the photos down.  
“Are you sure you want…to tap into Javik to get those memories Shepard?” Liara looked at him with concern.  
“I have to do this Liara. I have to do this for Steve. He took care of me. The man changed my diaper when I could not walk. He encouraged me when I wanted to give up during my rehabilitation. Jordan was a big part of his life. I’m **_not_ ** going to let her destroy herself.”  
“Jordan seems really nice,” Liara set her cup down.  
“She is,” John agreed. “From the times we talked, I’ve come to like her.”  
“Shepard if you don’t mind me asking, have Steve and Jordan ever…”  
“No but I do think their relationship has crossed some lines that the two of them don’t realize.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We danced together before you arrived. Jordan was between us and it was.... a very erotic dance. She moved away from us and I was dancing close to Steve and it was obvious we both…enjoyed it,” John blushed and looked away.  
“I would have loved to have seen that dance,” Liara smirked.  
“I just never experienced something like that and when I asked if Jordan danced with him and Robert like that he said yes.”  
“There you are.”  
John turned to see Javik enter the patio and sit down.  
“So Javik, What are your impressions of Jordan?” John set his cup down and looked at him.  
“Hiding behind the smile and graciousness is a very angry yet torn woman.”  
“Torn?”  
“She never expected to see your pilot again or you for that matter. The two of you made her remember the person she used to be and a part of her hates that. Jordan has also made one crucial mistake.”  
“And what mistake is that?” Liara asked.  
“Jordan thinks by _**not**_ avoiding the commander and his pilot that she has been able to avoid suspicion when it comes to her acts of vigilantism.”  
“So she thinks she’s playing me,” John could not help but chuckle.  
“Yes,” Javik looked at him. “Are you ready to see her history now?”  
John glanced at Liara and tentatively reached for Javik’s hand, letting out a gasp as the images came to him. 

The first vision that came to him was of a young girl standing by the body of man and woman.  
 _“Mom? Dad? Please wake up!” Jordan pleaded. “Please don’t leave me!”_

The scene changed and he found himself watching the young Jordan looking out a window as a boy her age stood next to her. He realized instantly that he was looking at Steve.  
 _“Jordan. It’s me. Steve. You have to talk soon. They are thinking of sending you away. I don’t want you to go away. They talk to the little kids more here.”_  
  
“Steve.” _“You’re talking! Yes it’s me._  
 _“I don’t want to go away.”_  
 _“I don’t want you to go away either. They are going to want to see that you are talking. They will give you chores to do too and we will have to go to the school near here.”_  
 _“Are the people mean?”_  
 _“No. They just don’t have time for us because of the little kids. We’re going to get an allowance if we do our chores, go to school, and don’t get in trouble.”_  
 _“You won’t leave me?”_  
 _“I won’t leave you Jordan,” Steve promised. “Remember when we poked our fingers with that needle?”_  
 _Steve held out his finger and Jordan touched it with hers._  
 _“I miss my mom and dad,” Jordan leaned against him._  
  
 _“I miss my parents too,” Steve sighed._

John let go of Javik’s hand and reached for his cup to take a sip.  
“What did you see Shepard?” Liara asked.  
“I saw Jordan standing over the bodies of her parents and then watched how she and Steve forged an endearing bond,” John said softly.  
“Do you wish to see more Commander?” Javik reached out. 

John closed his eyes, reached for Javik, and continued his journey into Jordan’s history. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
